Pseudo Legendary Master
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Naruto raised in Kanto and heads out to win the pokemon league with the ultimate team of pokemon at his disposal, Naruto/Anabel pairing. Abandoned and up for adoption if you want it PM asking for it.
1. Birth of a Legend

Author Notes: alright here is my new story its the one I talked about in chapter 4 of both A New Beginning and The End of One World Leads to Another please enjoy.

Like in my other stories the minimum pokemon trainer age is fifteen.

Also soon after this is uploaded to the site I'm going to remove the information I have on this story from my other stories to prevent spoilers for people who haven't read them already.

Region: Kanto

Pairing: Naruto/ Anabel (Why her? Because I've always like her in the show and wanted to have her in one of my stories.)

Also if anyone reading this is a good artist please draw a picture of Aqua (Not Kingdom Hearts) you'll find out who she is in this chapter and she's a pokemon.

I've said this already but I'll repeat myself unless I say other wise the characters look just like they did in the show and I not going to describe that.

The original idea of Naruto getting a team of Pseudo Legendary pokemon I got from ROYALTWINFANG.

**Pseudo-Legend Master**

Chapter 1: Birth of a legend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

VVVVVVV

(Also sorry Yondaime lovers but I need him be this way for my story nothing personal.)

(Konoha.)

Kushina Uzumaki was not a happy person. She had been drugged and impregnated by Minato Namikaze someone she thought was her friend.

Minato and her were had been friends sense they were kids but Minato had been become obsessed with becoming Hokage it consumed his life and drove then apart.

Just over ten months ago the village got word that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was heading towards the village.

During that time Minato had gotten the idea to seal the Kyuubi in a child and make him a jinjuriki and weapon for the village.

Minato thinking the jinjuriki would be more powerful with strong parents lead to her current situation.

Kushina looked at her child Naruto and smiled. Even if he was born of rape she loved him knowing he had no control over how he was born.

Kushina was waiting for Minato to come and take Naruto to seal the Kyuubi inside of him.

She started to cry thinking that this maybe the only time she gets to hold her son.

As Kushina waited there was a flash of light and as it died down she saw a green fairy like creature (Celebi.) floating above her.

The creature floated down and looked at Kushina and Naruto.

Kushina pulled Naruto closer to her and held him protectively.

"I may still be weak from giving birth but I won't let you touch my son." declared Kushina.

(No Japaneses worlds in this story it gets annoying for me to write.)

The creature seamed to shake its head and said "Bi Bi."

The creature flew up close to them and held its hands up showing it meant no harm. (Think the way the police have people raise there hands up.)

Kushina looked confused and asked "Why are you here?"

Celebi pointed at both Naruto and Kushina, then itself then pointed away from where they were.

"You want to help us leave this place?" Celebi nodded.

Kushina didn't need to think very long "Okay take us away from here."

Celebi nodded and they were engulfed in a bright light.

Less then five minutes later Minato came into the room to find nothing and with no one to seal the Kyuubi into Konoha was leveled.

(Sorry to any Konoha lovers reading this it's just for my story.)

(Just outside Pallet town.)

Kushina woke up and looked around she noticed she was on a dirt road and found Naruto right next to her fast asleep, she picked him up and looked around.

She found a sign nearby that said "To Pallet Town" and had an arrow that pointed south (I'm using the video game map.)

So Kushina took Naruto and headed to Pallet Town.

(Fifteen years later.)

Kushina and Naruto had lived very good lives ever sense they came to Pallet town. When they arrived they meet a man named Samuel Oak or Professor Oak ,Kushina had told the Professor about there situation and surprisingly he believed him saying there were Pokemon that could travel to different worlds.

Kushina had even gotten here own Pokemon which she had as pets and use them as two extra sets of eyes and ears when taking care Naruto when he was younger.

They were an Umbreon nicknamed Moon and an Espeon nicknamed Sun which she got as a gift from the Professor when one of the trainer's Eevee he was watching had a litter and the trainer was giving them away.

Naruto had also befriended to other boys that were a few months younger then him they were, Gary Oak who was one month younger then them and Ash Ketchum who was two months younger to him.

They had been friends for years and soon they would be rivals because in an hour they all would leave to get and go on there pokemon journeys.

Naruto was currently busy packing his gear to be ready for his journey it contained standard survival gear, various different clothes, food, and suppies to help with the pokemon he will get.

Naruto's outfit was dark navy blue pants, with a black belt with a silver buckle, a rust red shirt ,a black jacket zip up jacket left unopened with an red pokeball symbol on the back ,and blue running shoes. He also had a black backpack with a normally colored pokeball on the back.

(The backpack used by the male character in pokemon platinum, pearl, and diamond with different colors.)

"Mom I going early to get my pokemon." Naruto called out.

"Alright make sure you come back and see me before you leave and show your pokemon to me." Kushina replied.

"Alright see you goodbye mom, Moon, Sun." Naruto replied.

He got a espi, umbr , and bye in response.

(At Professor Oak's lab.)

"Hey old man I'm here!" Naruto called out.

Professor Oak walked up to Naruto and spoke "Naruto I'm glad you are early but I'm not giving out pokemon for another hour."

"Don't worry I've already got one I just need a pokeball for him and my pokedex." Naruto told him.

Oak was surprised Naruto never told him about this. "I didn't know you had a pokemon is it Sun or Moon?" Oak said while handing Naruto a pokeball and a Pokedex.

Naruto took the pokeball "No its neither I meet her when I was five I go to see her every week, I bring her here to show you and mom ooh and tell mom to be here to see her." Naruto said while running out the door.

(In a cove at the cost near Pallet town.)

Naruto was walking down a cave tunnel and entered a hidden cove underneath a cliff on the cost.

He stopped and called out "Aqua I can become a pokemon trainer now we can travel together." There was a roar in response.

"GYARRA!" I wasn't a roar meant to scare someone it had a noticeably happy tone to it.

Naruto tossed the pokeball and caught the pokemon the pokeball didn't even shake once showing the pokemon didn't even fight the capture.

(Back at the lab.)

Professor Oak ,Kushina ,Gary ,and Ash were waiting outside the lab for Naruto, along with a crowd of other people in Pallet town. Three other trainers had come by two took there starter pokemon and left, Gary took the other and Ash arrived late and had to take a stubborn Pikachu that was left over.

The other trainer was a girl (tho she could easily be mistaken for a boy) named Anabel she had arrived today and already had an Eevee with her.

They were waiting for Naruto ,Anabel was waiting because she was trying to see if anyone here would travel with her on journey because she didn't want to travel alone, the others were waiting to see Naruto's mystery pokemon.

They didn't wait much long because after a few minutes they saw Naruto walking up with a pokeball on his belt.

Naruto waved as he walked up and spoke to Ash and Gary "So what pokemon did you get?"

Gary proudly help up his pokeball and said "I got a Squirtle."

"I got a Pikachu." Ash said next while motioning to the Pikachu standing next to him with its back turned away from them.

Ash sheepishly scratched his head and spoke "He doesn't listen to me."

"Good for you." Naruto stated with an anime sweatdrop.

Naruto grinned and said "Now you can meet mine." while throwing his pokeball.

Then in a flash of light his first pokemon appeared.

VVVVVVV

Author notes: Kidding!

VVVVVVV

As it died down some people screamed and some ran the reason Naruto's pokemon was a Gyarados but this one was different. How the people looking at it knew instantly and it was for two reasons; one it had different colors a normal Gyarados would have blue scales this one had black there they would be, yellow was dark purple, and white was silver. The other reason it was twice the size of a normal one.

Naruto was the only one who was calm and said while motioning to the Gyarados "Everyone this is Aqua."

Said Gyarados lowered her head to Naruto's level and he began to rub her head Aqua seemed to pur feeling this.

Kushina calmed down first and spoke "Naruto where did you get this pokemon?"

"It was several years ago when I was five.."Naruto began.

Naruto explained that one day he was playing near the coast and found a enterence to a tunnel. In it he found a cove and found an oddly colored Magickarp (Same color scheme as her Gyarados form but its red part is black) He befriended the Magickarp and nicknamed her Aqua. He went to the cove every week and one day while he was there a storm happened while he was in a cave a wave came up and knocked Naruto into the water. Aqua tried to help Naruto but wasn't strong enough so Aqua forced herself to evolve to help him. After Aqua helped Naruto he promised that they would go on a journey together.

Naruto keep going to the cove once a week to now.

Everyone was amazed by his story.

Kushina spoke first surprised her son didn't tell her this "Naruto why didn't you tell any of us?"

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I wanted her to be a surprise."

Professor Oak spoke next "Well it is I'll it is I'll go get you your pokedex." With that he left.

"Wow thats so cool!" Ash yelled out.

"I could beat it." Gary scoffed.

Anabel walked up to Aqua and petted Aqua "Wow she is a very happy pokemon."

Naruto smiled "Thanks and you are?"

"My names Anabel I came here to start my journey, I stayed because I wanted to see if anyone would travel with me on my journey." stated Anabel.

"Well you can travel with me Anabel." Naruto paused for a second before saying "That's a weird name for a guy."

Anabel blushed a little before saying "Actually I'm a girl."

"Ooh my bad and you can travel with me." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Looks like my son has his first girlfriend." Kushina said with a smile.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled.

"Just kidding Naruto."

Naruto signed and returned Aqua to her Pokeball "Alright I'm going to get going, goodbye mom."

Naruto then walked up and hugged her.

They separated and Naruto said "Goodbye everyone lets go Anabel."

"Alright lets go." Anabel spoke and with that they left.

VVVVVVV

Actual Author Notes: Alright I'm going to get one or two more chapters in for this story and The Dark Trainer then I'm going to make my Naruto and Left 4 Dead crossover.

Also I've going to have a new poll on my profile shortly after this is posted for The Dark Pokemon trainer its about the pairing.

Naruto with either be paired with:

Karen (Johto elite four member who specializes with dark types , she will start as a teacher sense she and Naruto only uses dark types, and Karen will start to fall for him.)

May

Or an OC (I really want do have this one and may disregard the poll if I get a really good OC so submit OCs.)


	2. It begins

Author Notes: Here is chapter 2, also on my profile I have future story ideas on them so take a look and submit ideas for them.

Also I've decided to have a contest for this story its that I want a picture of Naruto and Aqua together for a profile picture and in this contest you can send me a picture of Naruto and Aqua together.

(You can send more then one picture.)

The contest will last three weeks after this chapter is posted.

(Disregard the one in The Dark Trainer)

The prize for the person with who sends me the best picture will get to ask me ten questions about any of my stories and future ones (not all ten have to be for one) they can be about anything all will be answered no matter what they are and submit five ideas for any of my stories once again including any future ones, which as long as they don't change the pairing (that may or may not include a harem depending on the story if this is asked for a story I will tell you if it can happen. If this is possible you can submit at most five girls at most for one single idea, the one used to request the harem doesn't count and you can submit five with it and not count as two, you'll have to use another one of the ideas to add more.) ,change the kind of team in the story (this only goes for Dark Pokemon Trainer (only if it gives him a non dark type) and Pseudo Legendary Master. ) ,or make Naruto evil (I don't think it will work for my stories) anything else will happen.

Also I've had problems getting e-mails in the past so if you send me a picture also send me a private message saying you did to make sure I got it.

If this happens I'll give you an alternate e-mail address.

Also this is a message for ROYALTWINFANG you've given me several ideas for how Naruto can get the pokemon for the team in this story I won't use all of them but you'll see the beginning of one in this chapter.

Also unlike my other stories I'll have another person traveling with Naruto, the person won't be paired with Naruto, he'll just become a good friend of Naruto's. Who that is will revealed in few chapters, also there is a person who will be introduced in this chapter and travel with them but is only temporary, no matter who is in this chapter.

You'll know who it is when you read this chapter he'll travel with Naruto and Anabel for a little while, but he's not the person I'm talking about.

One last thing I need ideas for Anabel's Pokemon she will have the three pokemon she had in the show and one that I've already decided on, so I need two more so submit ideas.

**Pseudo Legendary Master**

Chapter 2: It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

VVVVVVV

Naruto and Anabel had left Pallet town are currently walking threw Viridan forest. They had become fast friends traveling together. Naruto had even found out that Anabel had the unique ability to understand what Pokemon say and communicate with them mentally.

Naruto and Anabel were walking by a river in the forest when the heard a commotion.

They looked and saw Dratini being chased down the river by a large group Krabby being lead by a large Kingler.

Naruto stopped and stated "We need to help that Dratini, GO AQUA!"

The oddly colored Gyarados roared as it appeared.

All the pokemon instantly stopped and backed way from the atrocious Pokemon.

Naruto called to the Dratini and said "Get out the way I'm going to help you!"

The Dratini seemed to trust Naruto and got out of the way.

"Aqua use thunder on the water!" Naruto commanded.

The Krabby and leader Kingler were instantly fried.

With that Dratini floated over to Naruto and spoke Dra dratini!"

Then Anabel translated "Dratini says thank you."

Naruto said your welcome then turned to Anabel and said "Could you ask Dratini what happened to her?"

Anabel asked Dratini and told Naruto that Dratini was relaxing in the river near the cost and stumbled in to the Kinglers territory and they chased her to here.

"Alright I'm glad to of helped you." Naruto told Dratini.

"Dra dra tini." Dratini spoke and then seemed to motion towards Naruto's pokeballs.

Anabel told Naruto that "Dratini wants to come with you."

"Sure you can some with use." Dratini looked happy and wrapped herself around his arm Dratini's way of Naruto a hug.

She got a laugh from Naruto and an angry/jealous glare from from Aqua.

Naruto thought for a second and said "I'll call you Skye."

(Once again thank you RoyalTwinFang for submitting the nicknames some may not be used the exact way they were given but several will be used.)

Dratini nodded her head and said "Dra dra." seemingly to agree with the name.

Naruto held up a pokeball and caught Skye and returned Aqua to her pokeball. With that done they turned and left.

As Naruto and Anabel were leaving they failed to notice the Kingler's eyes open.

(Later)

Naruto and Anabel had gone threw Viridian city skipping the Gym battle because Naruto knows this is the most challenging Gym in Kanto and continued to the next gym in Pewter City.

They were walking near another river and Anabel noticed an Abra asleep.

She turned to Naruto and said "I want to capture this Abra."

Naruto nodded and stepped back.

"Go Eevee!"

"Use shadow ball!" Anabel commanded , the attack surprised the Abra knocking it back several feet.

The Abra teleported away Anabel signed thinking the Abra got away ,but suddenly appeared behind Eevee with a glowing white fist and hit Eevee, the Abra was using focus punch.

Eevee is knocked back but recovers , Anabel then shouted "Use shadow ball again."

Eevee launched the attack but Abra teleported away and appeared behind Eevee about to deliever another focus punch.

But Anabel called out "Iron tail behind you." that attack knocked Abra back and was lying on the ground trying to get but before he could Anabel tossed a pokeball.

It shook several times before stopping ,then Anabel cheered "Yes I caught an Abra."

Naruto looked at her and said "Great job now we both have two pokemon."

They both smiled ,but the celebration was short lived as the Kingler from earlier jumped out of the river and captured Eevee in a vice grin.

"Eevee!" Anabel called out in concern.

Naruto walked forward and help up a pokeball and yelled at Kingler "Let Eevee go if you want a battle you've got it!"

Kingler let Eevee go and got ready to fight.

Naruto threw the pokeball and called out "Go Skye!"

With the Skye revealed Kingler launched a bubblebeam attack.

"Skye dodge and use slam." Skye evaded the attack and landed the slam and knocked Kingler back into the water.

Kingler jumped out of the water and caught Skye in a vice grip attack.

Naruto saw Skye in pain commanded "Use thunderbolt!"

The attack freed Skye and caused Kingler to begin to wobble Naruto decided to end it "Skye finish this with another thunderbolt!"

The attack finally defeated Kingler for good, Naruto looked at Skye and congratulated her "Great job Skye, now maybe that Kingler will leave us alone."

"Dratini!" Skye called happily.

Naruto returned Skye to her pokeball and turned to Anabel "Is Eevee okay?"

Anabel looked at him and said "Yes she is fine we just need to take her to get healed at the Pokecenter."

Naruto nodded "Good were getting close to Pewter city so she'll be fine."

(A few hours later.)

Naruto and Anabel had gotten all there pokemon healed and stayed the night, Naruto had also called his mom telling her how his journey went surprising her on how fast he got there and even more after telling her that he caught a Dratini, she knew how rare they are.

Naruto decided to challenge the gym the in a few days to give him a chance to get some training in with Skye.

(The next day outside the Pewter City gym.)

Naruto and Anabel walked into the gym and found the leader.

Naruto then announced "I'm here to battle."

The man looked at Naruto and said "I accept and my names Brock."

(I'm skipping the part where Brock would flirt with Anabel because I doubt that even Brock would fail to notice Anabel is a girl at first. That and the fact when he does that it annoys me.)

Naruto and Brock were standing on opposite sides of the battle field when the referee spoke "This will be a two on two battle only the challenger can make substitutions, BEGIN!"

Brock started "Go Geodude!" and unleashed his pokemon.

"Go Skye!" Naruto said unleashing the dragon type.

Naruto started "Water pulse Skye."

The attack was launched and having no time to react Geodude was knocked out.

Brock inwardly sweated seeing how easily Geodude was defeated, but calmed down.

Brock returned he Geodude and spoke "Not bad but lets see you defeat my next Pokemon, GO ONIX."

Brock then released the rock snake pokemon and readied for battle.

Naruto looked at Onix and returned Skye to her pokeball and said "I'll need a bigger pokemon to win this, GO AQUA!"

Brock took several steps back at the sight of the oddly colored Gyarados.

"Second battle begin!" The referee said before running to the upper part of the stands to wait out the battle.

Brock started "Onix rock throw."

The attack hit ,it did moderate damage but Aqua quickly recovered.

"Aqua iron tail." The attack hit and knocked Onix back.

Brock then called out "Onix use dig." Brock the smiled thinking that he would get the drop on Naruto.

That thought ended when he heard the next command "Aqua use earthquake."

Shortly after the shaking started Onix seemed to jump out of the ground to avoid more damage.

Seeing how much damage had been done to Onix Brock decided to use a last resort attack.

"Onix use hyper beam." With that Onix launched the attack in a last ditch effort to defeat Aqua.

But Naruto countered "Aqua hydro canon."

The attacks collided, and in a matter of seconds there was an expolsoion.

When the smoke cleared Aqua was standing but just barely and Onix was unconscious.

The referee who just got back to the arena then announced "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Great job Naruto!" Anabel congratulated while coming down from the stands.

"Great job Aqua you did great take a rest!" Aqua gave a tired roar before going back into her pokeball.

Brock then walked over to them after returning Onix and spoke "Its been a long time sense I lost that badly," Brock paused for a second while searching his pockets before pulling a badge out.

"Here you deserve this the Boulder Badge." and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the badge and said "Thank you Brock."

Brock nodded and said "You're welcome and good luck on your journey."

"Thanks." They told them and left.

(Outside the gym.)

"Well off to get my next badge in Cerulean city." Naruto said.

Anabel nodded "Right after you get your pokemon healed ."

"Yeah your right how could I forget ." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching his head.

They then heard someone come up behind them and speak "That was an impressive for a rookie, especially seeing how you have a Gyarados."

Naruto and Anabel turned around and looked at the person.

Naruto then spoke "And you are?"

The man then said "Oh I'm sorry my names Steven Stone."

Author Notes: I beat you know what I meant know.

Also I know that they are ex post to be in the ocean but they were the only thing I could think of for this scene other then Sharpedo and Carvanha I thought they would be best.

Also during Naruto's and Brocks battle it was a Geodude not very challenging.


	3. Update as of 31111

NOTICE as of 3/11/11: The poll has finally been put on my profile, it took so long because when I finished it I though put it on my profile then but I didn't by mistake so it's finally on my profile my bad.

They everyone I've been busy with new story ideas I've had so I haven't updated my older stories. Now something important for this story.

You see now that the fifth generation pokemon have been revealed there are now six Pseudo Legendary pokemon and because of that I've had conflicting feelings for this story.

I'm not sure if I should rewrite this story so Naruto has the six Pseudo legendaies, should I keep the story the same and just give Naruto the first five or give all six and Aqua and just continue the story.

I've got a poll on my profile so you all can vote and decide sense I can't make a for sure conclusion.


	4. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
